


Sleep is for the Strong

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: It's gen mostly except for the sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: An evening (morning) with Bruce and Dick after patrol.





	Sleep is for the Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Write for 40 minutes.

Dick stood at the side of the bed, doing his evening stretches. How Dick still had the energy for them was anybody's guess. Bruce was exhausted after a long night of patrolling the city. Still, he stayed awake to watch Dick move, one of the most beautiful things he ever saw.

Dick bent into a downward dog, his ass facing Bruce, and Bruce chuckled. "That's a lovely position."

"You think so?" Dick teased, stretching himself a little more before moving into a handstand. He walked around to Bruce's side of the bed, turning around and righting himself. "Because if you like that one, you'll love my next one."

"Clickbait. Only clickbait."

Dick grinned. "So click me."

Bruce reached out and pulled Dick onto his lap, Dick laughing all the way. Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and kissed him deeply, a smile still on his lips.

"What a nice way to end a night," Dick said.

Bruce yawned. "Or start a morning." The heavy blackout curtains hid the early morning sun, but it had been rising when they finished patrol.

Dick ran a finger over the stubble on Bruce's chin. "I don't think you'll be starting your morning any time soon."

"You're right. It's bedtime." Bruce rolled Dick onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "Are you tired?"

"Exhausted. You?"

"The same."

They stayed there for a long moment, just gazing into each other's eyes. Then Bruce yawned again and Dick laughed.

"Come on. It's time for all good Bats to be in bed."

Bruce rolled off of him. "Sure, sure."

Dick smiled and cuddled under the covers beside Bruce, resting his head on Bruce's chest. "I'll fall asleep listening to your heartbeat. It's nice."

Bruce wrapped an arm around Dick, holding him close. "Make sure I still have one."

"Well, that, too, old man."

Bruce put a hand to his chest. "Now you really have hurt me. Old man!"

Dick grinned. "Handsomely aged, like a fine wine."

"That doesn't make it any better."

Dick laughed and planted a kiss above Bruce's heart. "You're my old man. Does that help?"

Bruce frowned. "It'll have to do, I guess." Dick beamed at him and kissed him again. "You make me sound like I'm robbing the cradle."

"No, nothing like that!" Dick said. "I'm twenty-six. I think the cradle has been left behind."

"If you say so."

They laid there, breathing together, eyes closed, just resting comfortably with each other. After a few minutes, Dick whispered:

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Bruce asked. Dick reached down between them. "Oh. Well, if you're not tired."

"I'm never too tired for you," Dick said. He slipped on top of Bruce and started grinding his hips against him. "You can always get me going."

Bruce reached down and held Dick's hips. "It helps that you're always ready."

Dick grinned. "Always ready for you."

They shifted against each other until they were both hard. Dick reached down and pulled Bruce's cock out of his boxers, stroking it against his own erection.

"You always feel so good, Bruce," Dick said, his voice a husky whisper. "So good to me."

Bruce stroked Dick in return, their hands sliding off of each other as they worked. Bruce rolled them over onto their sides and pulled down Dick's underwear, one hand roaming to grab his ass and keep him close. Dick sighed and tugged on Bruce's cock, making him groan in response. He hoisted a leg around Bruce's waist, pressing himself closer to him.

Dick gasped as Bruce bit down on his shoulder, licking at the small wound left there. Dick dug his nails into Bruce's back, thrusting as Bruce took both their penises into his hand, stroking them in time with each thrust. It was sloppy and slow, but they were muttering sweet nothings to each other until Dick came into Bruce's hand, his back arched like a bow. Bruce came after a few more tugs, spilling himself onto Dick.

They laid curled together for some time, holding each other as they came down from their high. Dick was the first to recover, kissing Bruce's chest as he held him. Bruce murmured into Dick's neck promises about how much he loved him. Dick closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

They toweled off quickly and came back to bed nude, leaving a trail of underwear in their wake. Dick curled up against Bruce again, resting his head over his heart.

"Thank you, Bruce," Dick said.

"What for?"

"For you. For everything."

Bruce chuckled and kissed Dick's forehead. "Get some sleep, Dick."

"Mmm."

Bruce held Dick tight and watched as his breathing evened out in sleep. He stared at the ceiling, waiting, too, for sleep to overtake him. This was everything he needed in life. His family safe and secure at home, Dick resting heavily in his arms every night.

Bruce didn't believe in luck, but if there was a kind of fate, he prayed that it would hold just as it did now, leaving everything safe in the twilight of early morning. He kissed the top of Dick's head and closed his eyes. Sleep took him within seconds.


End file.
